


Lumiere Over Me

by whiskeyandwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because of the good sex, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Desperate Dean, M/M, Maybe a little overstimulation?, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, if you squint? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandwinchesters/pseuds/whiskeyandwinchesters
Summary: Cas had made good on his promise to buy Dean panties — a high-waisted, cheeky white lace pair that dipped into a tantalizing v-shape above his ass, with straps that sat high on his hips and met at the small of his back with a little bow — and while they had both expected it to be hot, neither of them had been prepared forthis.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Lumiere Over Me

“Oh, _God,_ Cas,” Dean said, somewhat muffled into the pillow where he’s buried his face. 

“Mmm,” Cas rumbled from his place between Dean’s ass cheeks, tongue laving against his hole. They’d been at this for awhile now, Dean splayed out on his stomach gripping the sheets and whining into the pillow as Cas took him apart. 

Cas had made good on his promise to buy Dean panties — a high-waisted, cheeky white lace pair that dipped into a tantalizing v-shape above his ass, with straps that sat high on his hips and met at the small of his back with a little bow — and while they had both expected it to be hot, neither of them had been prepared for _this._

For Cas, growling and unable to keep his hands off, rough palms gripping and kneading skin harshly as he licked into Dean’s mouth and manhandled him onto the bed — or Dean, gasping at the feel of the lace pressing against his hard cock as he rutted against Cas’s hip, against the mattress, whining and spreading his legs when Cas rolled him to his stomach and yanked the panties beneath Dean’s cheeks and dove in to slick him up with his tongue. 

They had both been lost as soon as Cas had unzipped Dean and seen the lace resting at his hipbones, and now Dean was damn near crying listening to the dirty slick sounds of Cas’s tongue in him, overwhelmed and panting and not getting enough friction but still so close, _so close._

Cas licks into him, slow and hot and wet, and Dean sobs. 

“Cas, baby — please, you gotta — _please._ ”

Cas curls his tongue against Dean’s hole one more time, kisses his tailbone. “Please what?”

Dean whines. “I need — need you to t-touch me, or put your fingers in me, or _something_ ,” he pleads, feeling like he’s shaking out of his skin. “Please, I wanna come so fucking bad.” 

“Hmm,” Cas hums, running a soothing hand up Dean’s spine, following the path with his mouth until he’s kissing across Dean’s neck and shoulders. “We’re still a ways from that, I think —“ Dean whimpers — “but I’ll give you what you want.” 

Cas makes quick work of getting the lube out of the nightstand and getting some on his fingers, the slick substance sliding down his palm in his haste. He circles Dean’s hole with wet fingertips until Dean arches and begs again, and then Cas finally sinks a finger in to the knuckle, Dean so relaxed from Cas’s tongue there’s no resistance. 

It’s not long at all before Dean is demanding more, and Cas obliges him, two thick fingers pressing deep. He scissors them as he sucks a dark mark into Dean’s ass cheek, and when he crooks his fingers down —

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean cries, hips jerking up, thighs shaking. “Cas, Cas — no, wait —“

Cas freezes. “No?” 

Dean pants into the pillow, hands clenched tight. 

“Dean?” Cas asks, not moving, fingers still buried deep. “Dean, do you want to stop?” 

Dean shakes his head. “No, don’t wanna stop. Please. Just meant I’m really fucking close and I don’t wanna come yet, not until you’re in me, not — not until you say so,” he says in a rush, and Cas untenses, his breath leaving him. He drops wet kisses to Dean’s back before leaning up to nibble at his ear.

“You’re such a good boy,” he murmurs, delighting in the way goosebumps rise all over Dean’s skin, his face and neck and ears going pink. “So good for me, gorgeous.”

He scissors his fingers inside of Dean for a few more moments, watching Dean tremble and writhe, before he pulls them out. Dean whines at the loss, and Cas shushes him as he grabs for the lube again. 

He moans as he slicks up his cock, so intense it feels like he’s never been touched before, and he makes quick work of it. He knows that looking down at Dean could be his undoing, but he does it anyways, and has to squeeze the base of his cock hard when he sees the lace of Dean’s panties still bunched up beneath his cheeks. 

Cas tugs at the fabric, letting it snap against his skin. “On or off?”

Dean blushes so pretty, and he’s quieter than he’s been in a long while when he says, “On.”

“Ready, baby?” Cas asks, already breathing hard, and Dean finally looks over his shoulder to meet his eyes. 

“Please.”

Cas spreads him wide with both hands and uses a thumb to guide himself down into Dean, and he slides home in one long, smooth thrust, gripping Dean’s ass with enough force to nearly bruise as Dean arches for him, gasping. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cas grits out, letting his head fall back and his eyes slip closed for a moment. “ _God_ , Dean, you feel so fucking good.”

Dean moans as Cas starts to slide in and out, slow. Dean reaches his arms above his head, spine stretching as he rocks back onto Cas’s cock, sighing. 

Cas smiles. “Good, baby?” 

“Mmmhm,” Dean responds, “God. So good.” It’s the truth. This slow grind together feels fucking fantastic after the God-knows-how-long of desperation as Cas kept him wound tight and ready to burst. Dean’s still hard as a fucking rock and straining against the front of his panties, but some of the edge has been taken off, and he’s content to ride this gentle rhythm for awhile. 

That is, until after several long minutes of Cas grinding into him languid and slow, murmuring love and affection, he leans over Dean to press him down into the mattress, hands braced by his shoulders — which comes with the beautiful side effect of his cock nailing Dean’s prostate. 

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Dean says lowly, and Cas smiles where he has his face tucked into Dean’s neck. 

“Yeah?” he asks, grinding in deep again. “Right there?” 

Dean nods, mouth open and panting against the pillow, and Cas can’t resist leaning in to kiss and nuzzle at his cheek. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

“Love you,” Dean breathes. “Please, c’mon. Fuck me like you mean it.” 

Cas grins. “Gonna fuck you hard, baby,” he promises, starting to roll his hips with purpose. “You’re gonna be a mess by the time I’m done with you.” 

“ _God_ I fucking hope so,” Dean groans, then goes quiet save for the sounds punched out of him as Cas builds up to a hard rhythm. 

It’s not long before Cas is pounding into him, and Dean writhes and whimpers beneath him. He’s shifting his hips, shoving up into Cas as much as he can, gasping “ _Harder._ ” 

Cas groans and lays fully on top of Dean, covering him, as he slides his hands up Dean’s arms to weave their fingers together, palms pressed to the back of Dean’s hands. Dean’s held fast, Cas’s chest and hands and hips and cock pinning him to the mattress as he fucks him, and Dean is burning up with it. 

He spreads his thighs further apart — as much as the panties will allow — and Cas rewards him by picking up the pace, whispering _You’re so good_ into his ear. 

He just thought Cas was fucking him hard before — now, held down and Cas’s panting breath hot on the back of his neck, Cas is fucking _railing_ him, hips slapping against Dean’s ass hard and rough, and Dean is letting out sweet little _ah, ah, ah_ noises with each brutal thrust as Cas fucks him closer and closer to the edge. Cas’s fingers are squeezing Dean’s and the headboard is thunking against the wall with every thrust and Dean is so fucking desperate for it, having been on the precipice for what feels like hours. He fucking loves it. 

“Cas,” he says as he feels it building, building, and he’s mortified to realize there are tears in his eyes, so overwhelmed and needing so bad. “Please, please, please — so close — can I please —“

“Yes, Dean,” Cas growls into his ear, slamming into him harder. “Gonna come on my cock, aren’t you, baby? You’re so desperate for it, you look so fucking gorgeous, c’mon, be a good boy and come in your panties for me. Let go, sweetheart, wanna see you fall apart.”

Cas is almost unbearably close, too, and Dean clenching around him feels incredible, but he’s determined to make a mess of Dean first. He carries on murmuring filth into Dean’s ear, praising him and telling him how good he’s taking Cas’s cock. He lets go of Dean’s hands to bracket his shoulders instead so he can really pound into him, tilting his hips to find the angle that makes Dean shake and writhe and beg, and finally —

“ _Fuck!_ ” Dean’s voice breaks on an honest-to-God _yell_ as he finally, finally comes hard, cock shooting hot inside his panties, lace rubbing rough as he grinds desperately into the mattress, gasping. It’s one of those good orgasms that seems to go on forever, making him tremble as tears finally fall to wet his cheeks, hands scrabbling at the headboard. “Oh, God, Cas, _Cas_.” 

“There you go, gorgeous,” Cas rumbles. “So good for me.”  
He sits back on his knees and grips Dean’s hips, fucking him through it. 

When Dean sobs one final time and melts into the mattress, Cas leans over him to kiss his neck, nuzzling his cheek to get him to bring his face out from where it’s buried in the pillow. “Okay, sweetheart?”

Dean turns wet eyes towards him. “More than okay,” he rasps. “Jesus fuck. C’mon, get yours. Come in me.”

Cas groans and Dean reaches a shaking hand back to grip his thigh. “Come on, Cas, give it to me. Fuck me hard, baby, please, want it so bad,” Dean babbles, tongue even more loose now after coming so hard. 

Cas fucks down into him for another pitiful half-dozen thrusts before he’s coming so hard he’s actually dizzy with it, collapsing on top of Dean. He groans as he grinds into him, deep and slick, and Dean gasps. 

“Fuck, so good,” Dean breathes. 

When he’s spent, they lay for several long moments, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Dean speaks. 

“That was fucking unbelievable, but, uh. Kinda hard to breathe under here, babe.” He pats Cas’s hip and Cas chuckles as he finally pulls out and sits back on his knees — and groans at the picture Dean makes, sweaty and flushed, fucked-out and tear-stained. His thighs are still trembling. The panties are likely a lost cause, stretched out as they are, but the white still looks beautiful against Dean’s creamy skin. His spent cock twitches. 

“We need to invest in a good camera,” Cas muses as he works the panties off of Dean’s hips and down his legs. Dean obviously can’t be bothered to move after rolling to his back with a dramatic groan, so Cas tosses the panties to the floor and grabs the wet wipes to wipe them down perfunctorily before he lays down next to Dean. Dean immediately maneuvers so they’re face-to-face, falling into Cas’s open arms and meeting him for a kiss, slick tongues sliding together hot and slow. 

When they finally break apart — both of them more affected than they should be, considering how they’d both just come hard enough to see stars — Dean says, “Camera?” 

Cas chuckles. “Just wanted a photo of you all fucked out. You looked — you _look_ — so fucking gorgeous.” He thumbs at the tear tracks still on Dean’s cheek. He kisses him again, just a press of lips together, unable to resist. “It was just a thought. How are you feeling?” 

Dean laughs incredulously, shifting so his head rests on Cas’s chest, arms winding around him tight. “Feeling like I just got my brains fucked out,” he grins. “God, Cas, that was — fucking unreal.”

“I could tell,” Cas says, a little smug. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors heard you. I’m glad Liam’s staying with Sam for the weekend, otherwise that may have been traumatizing.”

Dean blushes and shoves at his chest, grumbling a good-natured “shut up”. 

Cas laughs and rubs a hand down his spine, leaving it to rest at the small of his back. “Really, though — you’re okay? You’ve never cried before.” 

Dean blushes. “I’m fine. Better than fine. They’re, uh — good tears. Promise.” 

Cas hums. “We’ll discuss that more later when our brains are back online, but I’m glad they’re good tears.” 

“Just wondering how we are ever gonna do anything like this with Liam in the house. We can’t always pawn him off on Sam when we want a weekend to have filthy sex.” 

Cas hums. “Especially not now that he and Jo are...doing whatever they’re doing,” he says, mindful of the way Jo said _He’s not my_ boyfriend, _we’re not in the sixth fucking grade_ the last time they’d discussed it. “They’ll want some alone time, too.”

Dean snorts. “Yeah, I’ll bet.” He scratches gently at Cas’s chest hair, contemplating. “We could look into soundproofing? Is that too far to go for sex? Is _anything_ too far to go for sex as good as this?”

Cas laughs. “I could just gag you.” 

Dean freezes, blushing hot. “Um.” 

Cas pulls back to look at him, surprised to see his flaming cheeks for once. “Look at me.”

Dean meets his eyes, almost shy. 

Cas, for once, stumbles over his words. “I was mostly joking, but if you — we could try — are you...?”

Dean looks away again. “I don’t know. I don’t want a fucking ball in my mouth, that’s...not it. But maybe...”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe...” Dean licks his lips. “Maybe your fingers? Or one of your ties? Or — or panties?” 

Cas doesn’t say anything for a long minute, and Dean gathers the courage to look up at him again. His pupils are blown out, black dominating blue. 

“You want that?” He asks, voice dipping back into the timbre it only reaches when he’s super turned on. “Want my fingers down your throat as I fuck you into the mattress? Want me to get you hard and desperate for me like you were tonight, then take your panties off and shove them in your mouth to keep you quiet?”

Dean’s cock is well on its way to being hard again already, and he’s breathing a little heavy, staring back at Cas. 

“...maybe.”

Cas chuckles darkly and dives in for a dominating kiss, shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth and sliding his hand down to grip hard at Dean’s ass. Dean tangles his fingers in Cas’s unruly hair as he melts into him, going pliant as Cas licks into his mouth and nips at his lip as he pulls back, kissing along his cheek instead and sucking a mark beneath the hinge of his jaw. 

“Fuck, Dean.”

“You just did, but I’m thinking we could go for round two.” Dean grins, smug. 

Cas surprises the hell out him by slapping Dean’s ass cheek hard enough to sear, making Dean gasp and arch into him, their now more-than-half-hard cocks bumping between them. 

“Okay,” Dean breathes, and he reaches back to place his hand on top of Cas’s where it’s kneading now-pinkening skin, leans in for another hot and claiming kiss. “Okay, definitely round two. We’ll talk more about gags later — right now, we’re testing _that._ ”

It’s a fucking phenomenal weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> tricia_16 wrote this and my brain went wild:
> 
>  _“Or panties.” Dean’s breath hitches immediately. He gets mental flashes of white lace pulled tight across his ass cheeks, his hard cock straining against the material at the front. “My hips slamming into you from behind would make your asscheeks almost as red as your face, don’t you think? You’d look unbelievable, be so good for me, gorgeous.”_
> 
> I’m still new to writing porn and not confident in my abilities, but this scene would not leave my brain. I adore “Light Me Up” and hope I did it justice. 
> 
> If you want a visual of Dean’s panties, [here you go.](https://imgur.com/a/yny0Q0A)
> 
> Comments are very welcome and appreciated!


End file.
